


Wishing Star

by replicanon



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Romantic if you squint, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicanon/pseuds/replicanon
Summary: Jiminy reflects on the light that is Sora.
Relationships: Jiminy Cricket & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Wishing Star

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to the fic, but I imagine post-KH3 Jiminy singing to the stars sometimes, wishing, wishing, wishing...
> 
> Typo corrections appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

Jiminy's always by his side.

It's his job to be, of course—to write down all Sora sees and does, keep track of his adventures and all the interesting things he spots along the way. There's so many people, so many places, and Sora's heart connects them all. It's an adventurer's heart he's got; open and eager, always on the look out for a new friend or a person in need.

There are times where Jiminy can't do much. When the fighting starts there's no way for him to help, and he dreads the times their enemies try—and sometimes succeed—in tearing their group apart. It makes Jiminy want to cry, knowing that people are so eager to cast folk, especially folk like Sora, off into the unknown alone. A wonder, really, that so many people with consciences seem to act far worse than Pinocchio ever did.

Sometimes he misses him—Pinocchio. They were close companions for a long time after all. Mostly though, he's proud of him for achieving his dreams and learning his lessons, and very happy to be with Sora. 

He's a simple boy in some ways, but layered in others. Jiminy witnesses both his strength and his kindness, his naivety and his wisdom. It would be too easy to say Sora's determination to reach out is all folly, but there is a deliberateness to the way he casts himself into the abyss chasing others that makes Jiminy question that notion. He can be silly, but it is thoughtfulness and love that truly drive Sora to hold out his hand.

Those thoughts settle in back of his mind when they're surrounded by friends and the days are full of fun. Jiminy looks forward to writing about those times. Sometimes it's the exploits of Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting Heartless, and other times it's a story of them making a ladder of themselves for the sake of unusual treasures. Sometimes it's a record of all the friends they've met in all the worlds they've been to, and other times it's the recount of a week on the beach with the other Keyblade wielders and their close companions.

 _Will our data friends enjoy these memories?_ Jiminy wonders, recalls all the fond times spent with his fellows. _Why yes, I think they will._

In every instance Jiminy remembers he sees Sora's light. It's lovely and warm, endless as a summer sky. Sometimes he can't believe there's a sliver of shadow in there somewhere, caught in the corners of his heart. Yet it makes some sense for a boy of such compassion to be that way. Why, he'd have to be, to understand at least a little of the struggle against darkness. 

It is that darkness that makes the choice to remain so bright a light a magical one. He sheds the cruelties set upon him from his skin and steps out shining; a wishing star, doing his best to make the world a little lovelier.

Jiminy knows it's silly, but he cries sometimes. Oh, it's nothing a dab of the handkerchief won't fix, but still he can't help the tears when he thinks of how sweet Sora is. He's a conscience, after all. His heart yearns for that true kindness the boy embodies. _Is it any wonder I cry now and then?_ _He gives me hope in a world that sometimes seems to have so little._

Those thoughts sit with him one day, when the three of them are walking down the streets of Twilight Town. Sora's shoulder is always a rougher ride than his hood or pockets, but it's never so rough Jiminy feels he'll fall off. Even if it were he might still risk it, all for a chance to see Sora's eyes light up as he passes by both the familiar and the foreign—all those people and places, and that beautiful sunset burning on the horizon.

It catches in his hair and washes him in gold and rose. He smiles, and Jiminy is certain; whatever rough edges, whatever sliver of dark, he's a wishing star for sure.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Sora asks.

"I'm hungry!" Donald complains. "My stomach's been grumbling since we got here."

"Well gawrsh Donald, I told you to eat back on the ship didn't I?" Goofy says.

"I wasn't hungry then Goofy!"

The two bicker while Sora laughs. Jiminy lets them have their fun before he clears his throat, interrupts.

"What's up Jiminy? Got any ideas?" Sora asks, eager. Jiminy is giddy, delighted to gain his attention so swiftly.

"Why, I sure do lad," he says, and feels a swell of pride in his chest. It's small, it's silly, but knowing he can help, even just a little, makes him smile. "Last time we passed through I saw they'd opened up something fun next to the bistro. Maybe we can take a look and get Donald his dinner at the same time."

"Sounds good," Goofy laughs, while Donald cheers. Sora claps his hands together, the light in his eyes more than reflected sunset.

"Well let's go then! Jiminy never writes anything down for nothing!" He leads them on, past school kids and shoppers and the evening bustle of the town. The tram goes by in the distance, adding to the growing crowd. The trees shine gold in the twilight and the buildings are strung with lanterns, lovely to behold. Donald and Goofy stray ahead, and Jiminy's content to enjoy the ambient lull until Sora speaks again. "Thanks for helping out Jiminy. You know how Donald gets when he's hungry. I'm just glad we've got your eyes—we'd be lost without 'em!"

"Aw shucks lad," Jiminy says, and Sora's smile is so bright he has to tip down his hat. He hopes the boy can't see how dark his cheeks have gone.

"It's more than your eyes though," Sora adds, "I'm glad you're with us Jiminy, helping guide the way. Like, ah, a guiding star I guess? It helps a lot y'know, to have someone like that by your side."

Sora swipes a finger under his nose, bashful. He has no way of knowing just how much his words mean to the cricket on his shoulder. Jiminy just hopes he can show him one day—with every word, every record, every picture in his journal—what he means to him and every other heart he's touched.

"It's not a problem lad," he says. "Anything, to help you on your way."

It seems the right thing for a conscience to do after all. What sort of cricket would he be, if he didn't guide his wishing star.


End file.
